


It won't be the same

by rainsleep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsleep/pseuds/rainsleep
Summary: Hinata loses herself in thought over a teacup.





	It won't be the same

“It won’t be the same, but thank you anyway,” Toneri took the cup from her. Hinata went and came back to sit down with another cup of tea.

Homesickness wasn't quite the same for her, any mission she went on would always end back at home. Within a new life, he will have to adjust to a permanent homesickness. She hopes it will become something worthwhile for him, for the better.

Living life on earth from now on, people themselves are inherently strangers to him, as Toneri belonged to no one and nowhere on earth.

Growing up, there wasn't much for her to feel homesick for. What she could miss were things like a comfortable bed and home-cooked food while on missions. How she could relate, was that he took comfort in the material world. It can provide a sense of security in an uncertain existence. He didn't have anything else and her upbringing couldn't prepare her for what it meant to rely on a shaky heart.

All at once, Hinata's expected to help represent her clan and the village.

Sights outside the village granted a glimpse at the world beyond it. Being with her team meant she won't have to be alone within it.

Sometimes, she dreaded missions like they will lead to her death. Once they became more routine, it was only the high ranking missions that brought back that fear.

She could put aside her fear while within a crisis. It became easiest when the choice was clear and her loved ones were on the line.

It's been difficult convincing her teammates that Toneri was no longer a danger to her, and to her peers, that she wasn't being manipulated. They were reluctant, even with the rescue team backing her up, well, some of them. Shikamaru didn't care for her decision, hanging back behind the others with a frown. Sai was content to make quips hinting at his true feelings with an evasive smile. Sakura knew from experience, so she tried to help, even though Hinata was cautious around Sasuke prior to his return.

And Naruto echoed her when she pleaded with the others, steadfastly being by her side, with his warm presence...

Toneri had talked on, his words drifting in and out. She hadn't meant to drown him out. Without realizing it, she had steadily slumped over her tea cup. Her hair covered over her eyes. She hadn't drink any of it. While noticing the cup was still full, small ripples bobbed within. 

It was suddenly silent.

"Hinata. Do you hear me?" Toneri's voice sounded clear, even while her vision started blurring.

"I do. I'm sorry. I got lost in thought," She mumbled while wiping her eyes. The young man across the room idly tapped his empty cup.

"I understand, that happens to me also," She couldn't easily read his stoic expression, but she guessed he felt dejected.

It was difficult staying out of these moods, even while trying to accompany him. Here, she was trying to help someone else while evading her own problems.


End file.
